Pictures of Love Songs
by Queen Etna
Summary: Mitsuki paints pictures that represent her songs in her past when she was 12.When someone comes to see her,will she continue with a new life of singing again for that certain someone(Please read and Review)
1. Myself Painting

"Hmm,I think this will be perfect!"

exclaimed Mitsuki with her hands clasped together.Mitsuki 4 years ago was a singer with 2 shinigami's by her side.After Meroko and Takuto left her,she decided to draw and paint pictures.Each of her pictures was beautiful and magical.When everyone saw it though,it reminded them of a song.A song sung by the name of Full Moon.Of course,Mitsuki acted as though she was surprised that they thought that but in her heart,she knew that this was perfect.She began to draw pictures when she found out Takuto was still alive but his memories were erased.She thought that by drawing pictures,Takuto would remember his past in America.

"Mitsuki!!!"

called Masami,Mitsuki's before music manager.Masami Ooshige was now Mitsuki's art manager.Shes been with Mitsuki for a long time since she was 12 so now she've grown to love her.Mitsuki calls her Ooshige-san.

"Oh,hi Ooshige-san!Whats wrong??"

asked Mitsuki.Masami didn't answer for a few minutes so she could recover.

"Mitsuki,good news!Your paintings has reached America!"

answered Masami.Masami knew about the reason why Mitsuki painted pictures so anytime she found out about Takuto,she would go back telling Mitsuki every info. she found out about.

"Waiii!!!!!"

said Mitsuki happily.Takuto would finally see her pictures!She tried to sing a happy song but no words came out.Masami didn't noticed this.

"But,this is the bad news.Everytime I send Takuto an offer of seeing a picture of yours,he would decline it and say that his life is with music,not with pictures."

said Masami with a worry tone to her voice.

"Waiiiii…………"

said Mitsuki miserably.Her plan was failing.Masami started talking to Mitsuki about what they should do and then Mitsuki had a good plan.

"Ooshige-san!Why don't we just send a picture to Takuto without getting his permission and not letting him pay for delivery?Maybe then Takuto might see my picture!"

exclaimed Mitsuki.She hoped her plan would work.Masami didn't answer for a few minutes until she came out with an answer.

"That's a great plan!I will try to send the picture to Takuto!So,what picture do you want to send?"

asked Masami.She waited patiently for an answer.

"Hmm…….."

was Mitsuki's first reply.She thought about what picture she wanted to send.

"_Hmm…maybe I should send the picture in order from the first song he heard,to the last song he heard."_

thought Mitsuki.Mitsuki sighed and faced Masami.

"Ooshige-san,I want to send that picture"

and Mitsuki pointed at a picture in the left corner of the room.The picture was a girl and boy facing eachother,holding hands.The girl had a worried face and the boy had a sad face.That picture represented the song "Myself" and only Mitsuki knew about that.She never told anyone what her pictures meant.

"Oh,your first picture you drew?Well,okay!I'll be right on my way!"

said Masami and she grabbed the painting and left the room.Mitsuki couldn't help but smile when Masami left the room with a rush face.

/At night in Mitsuki's room/

Mitsuki sat down on a chair and stared at the sky.It has been a long time since she saw Meroko and Takuto.Fuzuki,Mitsuki's grandmother,died when Mitsuki was 14 of old age.Tanaka left Mitsuki when Fuzuki passed away and went back to her own home.Wakouji retired from being a doctor and was married with Masami but was at home to take care of their baby.Madoka quit being a singer and was currently on a honeymoon with this person that she wont tell us(A/N:I forgot his name so I'll just leave it unknown to Mitsuki.Please,if you know,review and tell me . also,Madoka's boyfriend's name should be in the manga scans).Now Mitsuki was left with no one to support her except Masami.There was Izumi but she was scared at asking him for help but even if she wanted his help,she couldn't find him because he was gone with Meroko to steal other people soul's.Mitsuki sighed.She also couldn't sing anymore after 4 years.Everytime she started to sing,nothing would come out.She didn't want to sing just yet.She wanted to wait until Takuto comes back to her and then she would start her singing career again with Takuto.Then,out of nowhere,she started to whisper lyrics from her song.

"_Hold…me tight_

_Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi…"_

and then Mitsuki putted her hands over her mouth.She couldn't believe she sang some of her song.

"It must be because im so happy to find out Takuto will soon be seeing my picture….."

Mitsuki whispered.She started to stare at the sky again and ended up falling asleep with beautiful dreams.


	2. Takuto's Trip

"Coming!!!"

called Takuto.Takuto was a musican in America.It was currently in early morning in New York and Takuto was writing a song.When Takuto opened the door,it was a delivery man.

"Mr.Takuto Kira,you have a delivery from the art company in Japan from the manager named Masami Ooshige.She has accepted to pay for the delivery and I want you to sign here"

and the delivery man gave Takuto a clipboard and a pen.Takuto grumbled but since hes not going to pay for the delivery,he might as well see what he got and sell it or keep it.He signed the clipboard,grabbed the package and slammed the door shut.The delivery man didn't say anything and left.

In Takuto's house,Takuto went to a table and opened the package.There,he saw a painting of a girl and boy.

"I knew it.Just a stupid painting drawn by Mitsuki Kouyama"

and with that,Takuto stared at the name of the artist.He had heard the name from somewhere but he couldn't remember.Suddenly,he was staring at the painting too.The girl with the worried face and the boy with the sad face reminded him of a song.Then,he heard something out of nowhere.

"_So,why are you risking your life to sing,kid?"asked Takuto._

"_Im singing because I made a promise with a boy name Eichi-kun that I'll meet him again and I want my song to reach him in America"replied someone._

"_WH-WHAT?!?!?You're doing this for some guy?!?!!"screamed Takuto._

"_Yup!"said someone cheerfully._

Suddenly,the phone rang.Takuto stopped hearing the voices and answered the phone.It was Masami.

"Hi!This is Masami Ooshige!Have you received the painting?"

asked Masami.Masami waited patiently for Takuto's answer.

"Uh,yes,I did.Um,can you tell me some information about this artist called Mitsuki Kouyama and where she lives?"

asked Takuto in a rough voice.He was never good at asking polite.

"Mitsuki Kouyama is a 16 year old girl whos a very talented artist.All her paintings are all beautiful and magical.Each of her paintings represent something.She was a very talented singer 4 years ago when she was 12.She has retired singing because 3 people in her life left her.She says that she will go back to singing when someone comes back to her.Also,she lives in Japan,in Kyoto.Well,that's all the information I can give you!Bye!!"

and Masami hanged up.Takuto putted his phone back into the receiver and sighed.

"So she was a singer,huh….Well,I gotta meet her so I can ask questions.I don't think that Masami art manager would tell me anymore unless I visit this 'Mitsuki' "

said Takuto.He went upstairs and started to pack his things for his journey to Japan,Kyoto.


	3. Meeting You

"Mitsuki!!!Takuto got the picture!!!"

exclaimed Masami in excitement.Mitsuki gasped.

"Waiii!!!!!!!"

Mitsuki replied.She couldn't help it.Takuto actually saw her painting!

"I called Takuto and he asked me about you.I told him some information about you but I didn't tell him names or anything.Also,he wanted to know where you live.Must be hes coming for you!"

cried Masami.She loved happy endings and hated sad un-romantic endings.

"Oh,that's too impossible!It would be a dream to just see Takuto come here for me!Too much good things is happening already Ooshige-san!!!"

said Mitsuki.But deep in her heart,she hoped for Takuto to come to see her.

"Mitsuki,remember,anythings possible to happen"

and that was the last thing Masami said to Mitsuki before leaving.Mitsuki knew that Masami wanted to give her hope.Mitsuki giggled abit and started to work on her lastest painting.

/At the New York Airport/

Takuto was waiting in line to go into the airplane.Soon,he was on the airplane,staring out at the window.He wanted to see what Mitsuki looked like.He hoped Mitsuki would be a good hot chick that wasn't so clueless and an idiot.He wanted her to be,perfect.Suddenly,someone sat on the seat next to Takuto.Takuto turned to the person.He was a boy.He had blonde hair,golden eyes,and a kind face.When Takuto saw this,he knew he was chick magnet(A/N:I couldn't help but put this because Takuto is so weird sometimes and this is a little humor).

"Um,hi,nice to meet you.Whats your name?"

asked Takuto.The person turned to him.

"Me?My names Eichi Sakurai"

said Eichi.Takuto couldn't help but thought that he heard that name somewhere.

"Oh,okay"

was Takutos reply and he started to stare at the window again.After a few minutes,Takuto wanted to ask Eichi another question but when he turned to him,he was gone.

"Must_ have left to the bathroom_"

thought Takuto and he forgot all about Eichi after that.

/In the streets in Japan/

Mitsuki was currently on the streets with Masami to go to the mall.But since there was a big crowd,she got lost in the big crowd and was trying to find Masami.

"Ooshige-san!!!Ooshige-sa—"

and someone bumped right into Mitsuki,making her fall down.She didn't look up at the person who bumped into her.

"Oh!Sorry!I didn't mean to bump into you"

and the person helped Mitsuki up.Mitsuki couldn't see the persons face so well because of the bright sun.

"Sorry again.Im trying to find someone named Mitsuki Kouyama.Can you help me?"

asked the person.Mitsuki smiled real wide with her eyes closed.

"Mitsuki Kouyama?Thats me!"

replied Mitsuki happily.The person didn't respond to Mitsuki for several minutes.

"Oh,really?Nice to meet you!And by the way,my name is Takuto Kira."


	4. Our Relationship

Mitsuki was went back to her home while Takuto followed.Mitsuki said nothing to him while leading him to her house.

When they were at Mitsuki's house,Takuto and Mitsuki sat on a couch across from eachother.Takuto was the first to speak.

"So,you must be Mitsuki Kouyama.I never knew you looked so….young"

said Takuto with a surprised look.Mitsuki smirked.

"And whats that suppose to mean?A compliment or a tease?"

asked Mitsuki.Takuto chuckled.

"Both,I guess.Well,continuing,I want to ask you some questions.My first question is,why did you really quit singing?Give me every bit of information about it"

said Takuto.Mitsuki didn't answer for a few minutes.

"I quited singing because Eichi,Meroko,and…._someone_ else left me.They each gave me hope.When they were gone from my life,I felt lonely again.Nobody gave me hope anymore except Masami.So I retired from singing and became an artist because I found out that someone out of the 3 people was still out there,waiting for me in America.I felt that if I sang,I might hurt him so I thought of drawing paintings for him.I promised myself I would go back to singing if he came back to me and we would start a 2 pair singing"

explained Mitsuki quietly.She didn't even looked up at Takuto while saying this.Takuto sighed.

"Are you sure that's really the reason?Because that's the stupidest reason I ever heard!How would you know if the guy dumped you or something?!I mean,hes in America for Kami's sake!He could go out with any hot chick in America than wait for you to go to him!I bet hes already married with some girl and thinks of you as a friend!"

exclaimed Takuto.Mitsuki stared at him with sad eyes.

"_He said it worse than he said this about Eichi-kun….._"

Mitsuki thought sadly.Mitsuki started crying softly.Takuto was shocked and went over to Mitsuki.

"Ack!!!Dont cry!!I didn't mean to make you cry!!"

said Takuto worriedly.Mitsuki looked up at Takuto with tears still coming down from her face.

"You don't know how I feel!!!How could you say such a thing about Ta-kun!!!Hes not going to think of me as his friend!!!I know hes waiting for me!!!"and Mitsuki looked down"But,I guess you're right.He might just dump me for another girl.I mean,he doesn't even remember me….."

said Mitsuki quietly.Takuto knew he shouldn't have said that.Making her cry and admit he was right made him have a feeling she would lose all hope for this 'guy' she liked.Takuto lifted Mitsuki's face with both of his hands.Mitsuki blushed.

"Look,im sorry for saying that and I didn't mean what I said about the guy.Please don't lose hope Mitsuki"

said Takuto while wiping Mitsuki's tears.Mitsuki stopped crying and stared at Takuto.

"Takuto,You don't like someone,right….?"

asked Mitsuki softly.Takuto smiled.

"Of course not.Besides,all the girls in America are all fans of me.If I even try to go to one girl,they will be blushing madly and shrieking really loud.I like girls who don't shout that much and smile"

said Takuto.Mitsuki smiled brightly.

"Oh,you'll find your girl soon Takuto.Please stay here for a while too.And also…."Mitsuki hugged Takuto tightly."THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TAKUTO!!!!"

Takuto blushed madly at this scene.

"H-hey!!Dont do that!!!"

cried Takuto while still blushing.Mitsuki let go of Takuto and chuckled.

"_Just like before Takuto.I guess you'll remember me soon…._"

thought Mitsuki to herself.Takuto stared at Mitsuki confusingly.

"Uh,what are you chuckling about???"

asked Takuto.Mitsuki noticed that Takuto was staring at her and smiled.

"Oh,nothing……."

replied Mitsuki.Takuto knew she was lying.

"Oh come on!Tell me the truth!!"

"Its nothing!!!"

and Mitsuki and Takuto continued on like that until they ended up laughing together.Outside of Mitsuki's window,Meroko and Izumi was staring at them.Meroko shook her head slowly side to side.

"I cant believe we have to do this…we cant ruin their relationship Izumi-kun…."

said Meroko sadly.Izumi patted her back gently.

"But we have to Meroko,bosses orders.You know what will happen if we don't do this"

whispered Izumi in Meroko's ear.Meroko shuddered at the fact that if they don't do what they're ordered to,they'll turn to ghosts and Takuto would disappear making Mitsuki being alone forever.All of this was because Takuto was given life to live a new life of his own,not to be with Mitsuki.The boss thought this would make Takuto and Mitsuki suffer.

"I know Izumi,I know…."

said Meroko softly and they both disappeared.


	5. The Decision At Night

"Mmm….?"

groaned Takuto when he woke up at midnight.He had heard someone singing with a beautiful pure voice.But the voice was soft.Takuto turn to the balcony and saw to his surprise,Mitsuki.

"_Tatta hitosu kawaranai mono_

_Zutto egaiteta yume_

_Ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no_

_Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni"_

Was all Mitsuki sang.But,the lyrics made a lot of sense to Takuto.Mitsuki didn't cut off on one of the song parts.

"_Just one thing doesn't change_

_That dream I painted_

_How did I appear as I am now_

_In my young eyes back then"_

thought Takuto to himself.He thought of the song in the english version.It all made sense.

"_Its as though Mitsuki's saying,"The dream of singing that I painted…how did I decide to be a painter when I was young back then?"._"

thought Takuto.Mitsuki turned around and was shocked to see Takuto awake.There was silence for a few minutes.

"Mitsuki,why don't you just become a singer?Your voice is beautiful"

said Takuto with a encouraging smile.Mitsuki turned away sadly.

"Im sorry Takuto but I cant.Before,I sang to meet someone but I ended up making bad things happen and I've been singing before for nothing too.The person I sang for was dead all along….thats why,I've decided to paint pictures instead of singing.Then,no one would disappear….."

replied Mitsuki softly.Takuto was shocked to find out about about Mitsuki's singing past.

"Mitsuki,that was before.Now is now.You could still try.You have to believe in yourself.Singing cant hurt everyone everytime.I know you'll be able to see this "Ta-kun" guy again!"

said Takuto confidently to Mitsuki.Mitsuki ran to Takuto and hugged him.Takuto blushed a lot.

"H-hey!!Dont go hugging me like that!Besides,whos this "Ta-kun" anyway?"

asked Takuto.Mitsuki let go of Takuto and smiled at him.

"Im sorry but that's a secret"

answered Mitsuki while chuckling.Takuto smirked.

"So,are you going to sing or continue to paint pictures?"

said Takuto.Mitsuki thought about it.Was she going to paint pictures or sing with Takuto?

"Hmm….I guess I will audition to sing.BUT….I want to sing with you Takuto"

ezplained Mitsuki with a smile.Takuto blushed and backed away.

"WHAT?!sing-WITH ME?!!"

exclaimed Takuto.Mitsuki nodded.

"F-fine!So,um,whats your name gonna be?They're not going to believe you if you say your name is Mitsuki Kouyama.You used that name when you were singing before,right?"

asked Takuto.Mitsuki thought about it.Then she came up with an answer.

"Im going to fake my name as Mitsuki Yui!"

answered Mitsuki with a proud voice.Takuto tilted his head to the side.

"Yui?Where did you get the Yui from?"

"I got the Yui from my friend Meroko.Or…I should try Mitsuki Sakurai!!!"

exclaimed Mitsuki.Takuto's right eye twitched to hear the last name 'Sakurai'.

"Why don't you use "Ta-kun"s last name instead of this 'Sakurai' "

said Takuto roughly.Mitsuki blushed at the thought of her name called "Mitsuki Kira".

"Well,it would sound nice but….I cant use it!!"

replied Mitsuki with a frusturated face.Takuto sighed.

"And why is that??"

asked Takuto.Mitsuki looked down.

"Takuto..Ta-kun's last name is Kira……so…."

"So you mean that's the same last name as mines?!!Then they're going to think im married to you?!!?"

Takuto exclaimed while finishing Mitsuki's sentence.Mitsuki nodded while looking down still.

"Then….you should use the 'Yui' last name."

said Takuto calmly.Mitsuki looked up and smiled.

"Oh,oka—"

but Mitsuki's reply was interrupted when she moved closer to Takuto and fell on him.Now she was right on top of Takuto and their faces were close together.

"_Meroko isn't here anymore and wont bother us....does that mean we're actually going to kiss?!!"_

thought Mitsuki to herself while blushing.When Mitsuki and Takutos face was so close and it was only one more centimeter until they kissed,Masami footsteps could be heard and she was heading toward their room.Mitsuki quickly got off of Takuto and went to her bed.When Masami turned the door knob and went inside,Mitsuki was reading a book and Takuto was writing a song.

"Good Morning Guys!!What do you want to do today?"

asked Masami happily.Mitsuki looked at her alarm clock and found out it was 7:00 a.m(A/N:they were talking for a looooong time).

"Ooshige-san,I want to audition to be a singer at the Seed Records!"

exclaimed Mitsuki proudly.Takuto smiled.

"Yup,shes right.And her names going to be Mitsuki Yui at the audition"

explained Takuto.Masami was shocked but was happy at the same time.Masami smiled.

"Great!Lets go at 12:00!Also,you have visitors named Rikyou Moe and Lio outside waiting for you Mitsuki"


	6. Follow Me One More Time

Mitsuki was shocked at Masami's words.Takuto looked at both of them.

"Uh,something wrong Mitsuki….?"

asked Takuto concernly.Mitsuki turned to him and smiled.

"Oh,its nothing Takuto.Im just shocked some visitors are here for me"

said Mitsuki while giving a fake chuckle.She stood up and went to Masami.

"Well,I gotta go with Ooshige-san to see them.Please wait here for me Takuto"

and Masami and Mitsuki quickly went out.When they closed the door behind them they sighed.

"I've been sure Takuto would be in denial and follow us……"

said Masami.Mitsuki stared at Masami.

"Ooshige-san,we must hurry and see Meroko and Izumi before Takuto gets annoyed and cant wait anymore…"

and they both quickly went downstairs.Inside the room,Takuto was already getting annoyed.

"Argh!!What could be taking them soo long!!!!"

exclaimed Takuto.He slammed his notebook down and went over to the balcony.He was careful to be hidden behind the curtains by the balcony so Mitsuki and Masami wouldn't see him.Takuto looked down below the balcony to see 2 people,male and female,talking with Mitsuki.Their faces were serious.Takuto went a little closer out of his hiding spot to hear their conversation.There was abit of silence before Takuto could hear someone speak.

"Fine.I will make him go back to America…"

said Mitsuki while looking down.Takuto wondered who she was talking about.

"You don't have to make Ta-kun go back to America Mi-ki.Just don't live together"

said a male's voice.Takuto thought for sure that was this 'Lio' talking.

"But isn't that the same thing Izumi-kun?I agree with Mitsuki's plan!!"

exclaimed the female's voice.Takuto thought for sure that was this 'Moe' talking.But then he wondered who was Izumi.

"_Must be the Lio's nickname.."_

thought Takuto.

"I guess I agree with you Me-chan…"

said Lio with a sigh.Mitsuki sweat-dropped at the fact that Izumi didn't realized that that idea was hers,not Meroko's.

"I'll tell him then,now.Thanks Meroko,thanks Izumi…"

and Mitsuki turned around and was leaving.Izumi grabbed Mitsuki's shoulder,making Mitsuki stop.

"Mitsuki,remember not to tell Takuto anything about us.It will make him suffer and you regretful.Please remember about my warning."

and Meroko and Izumi transformed back into shinigamis and flew away.Takuto,able to see the shinigamis for some reason,was shocked at what 'Lio' said and shocked that Lio and Moe transformed into someone else and flew away!Takuto forgotten about his hiding place and quickly went to the balcony and stared at where they went.Soon,Mitsuki and Masami spotted him.They both were shocked.

"Ta…Takuto……"

was all Mitsuki managed to say.Takuto suddenly realized that he wasn't hiding and looked down at Mitsuki.Tears came down Mitsuki's face.

"…..Im sorry…………"

whispered Mitsuki and she ran away.Masami looked at where Mitsuki ran off to and turned to Takuto.

"Look at what you've done!Now im going to be busy all day finding her!!"

and Masami ran to her car,went in,turned on the engines,and sped off to where Mitsuki went.Takuto sweat-dropped at the fact Masami was too lazy sometimes.But he was mad at himself for spying on them and not listening to Mitsuki.He felt that its all his fault.

"Im sorry……im sorry Mitsuki……..!!!"

and Takuto jumped off to the ground from the balcony and ran to where Mitsuki went.

/In the forest/

Mitsuki looked around for any directions.Suddenly,it started to rain.

"_This reminds me of what happened before…_"

thought Mitsuki while looking for direction.Suddenly a red car stopped right next to Mitsuki and almost banged her.Masami went out of the car.

"Oooooh!!!Im so sorry!!Are you hurt!?!"

and Masami went over to check.When Masami saw Mitsuki on the ground,she gasped.

"Mi,Mitsuki!!!Are you okay?!?Im soo sorry!!!Gomen nasai!!!"

exclaimed Masami while looking around Mitsuki to see if shes hurt.Mitsuki nodded her head.

"Oh,im fine Ooshige-san.Dont worry about me.You stopped at the right ti—Oh my god!!A bear!!!"

and Mitsuki pointed at a black little cub on Masami's car,scratching the paint.Masami quickly turned around and went over to the cub to get it off.Mitsuki saw her chance and ran.When the cub ran away,Masami turned around.

"Okay im done Mitsuki!Lets go ho---Huh?!?Mitsuki?!?!Oh darn!!"

and Masami ran into her car and started searching for Mitsuki again.

In the middle of the forest,Mitsuki stopped running and gasped for breath.

"Why am I running away…?Its not my fault,right…….?Takuto should be running,not me….."

Mitsuki said to herself while wheezing.Then she realized why she was running and fell to the ground on her knees.

"I want him to follow me…..I want him to hold me in his arms…..I want him to love me back….thats why…..I ran……im so selfish…."

and Mitsuki started crying again.Suddenly,someone grabbed her shoulder,making Mitsuki turn around.There,she saw to her amazement,Takuto.

"There you are,Mitsuki"


End file.
